hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2012 Atlantic hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2012 Atlantic hurricane season Betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here '''(that i'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm *Before May 1 - *May 1 to 10 - *May 11 to 20 - *May 21 to 31 - *June 1 to 10 - *June 11 to 20 - [[User:TDI19|~TDI19!!!]] [[User talk:TDI19|...To...]] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Cyclone10 00:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *June 21 to 30 - Consistency! '''Darren23 | 17:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC), OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *July 1 to 10 -Andrew444 13:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC), Yqt1001 12:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *July 11 to 20 - Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *July 21 to 30 - Ryan1000 03:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) *August 1 to 10 - *August 11 to 20 - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 13:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *August 21 to 31 - *September 1 to 30 - *After September 30 - *There will be no storms this year - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm *There will be no storms this year - *Before October 1 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - *November 1 to 10 - ''Ryan1000 03:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC), Yqt1001 12:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *November 11 to 20 -Andrew444 13:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC), Darren23 | 17:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC), OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *November 21 to 30 -Cyclone10 00:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *December 1 to 10 - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *December 11 to 20 -Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *December 21 to 31 - *Storm active at start of 2013 - Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatoligy the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form. Also, please do not bet on a storm that has already formed. ; ) *Alberto - *Beryl - Early season long-lasting storm OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *Chris - Dies in the Gulf YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 13:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *Debby - Takes an unusual track from Panama-Cape Verde. Makes landfall on the coast of Africa as a category 2 hurricane. Yqt1001 03:56, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Ernesto - *Florence - Traverses across the Atlantic, through central america into the EPac, crosses across the entire pacific ocean from there, hits the Malay peninsula, and passes just south of India to hit Somalia as a category 4. Then, it's name is revived again after crossing Africa and it re-crosses the entire Atlantic again and finally hits the east coast of the U.S. before dissipating. 'Ryan1000' 03:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Gordon - Traverses hemispheres, then makes landfall in Brazil as a low-end Category 4. --HurricaneMaker99 16:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *Helene - *Isaac - *Joyce - *Kirk - Forms further south than any other Atlantic hurricane, and tracks further north then any other Atlantic hurricane, leading to the media to term it the hurricane that "boldly went where no hurricane has gone before" (I couldn't help myself) HurricaneFiona 09:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC) *Leslie - *Michael -Forms unexpectedly in the beggining of December and then hits Miami at Cat. 3 strengh.Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *Nadine - *Oscar - *Patty - *Rafael - *Sandy - Brings major hurricane force winds to every single gulf coast state. Andrew444 13:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Tony - *Valerie - Suddenly forms in the Western Caribbean in December, and turns southeast into Venezuela as a Cat 2. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!]] [[User talk:TDI19|...To...]] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *William - Informal betting on strongest storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry *Alberto - ''Ryan1000'' 03:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Beryl - *Chris - Yqt1001 03:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Debby - *Ernesto -Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *Florence - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 13:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *Gordon - OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *Helene - *Isaac -Cyclone10 00:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *Joyce - 'Darren23 | 17:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Kirk - *Leslie - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Michael - I think so!!! Andrew444 13:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Nadine - *Oscar - *Patty - *Rafael - *Sandy - *Tony - *Valerie - *William - Again, I doubt the season will get this far. Informal betting on the highest winds Winds are in miles per hour. Also, no betting on storms with the winds mentioned that have already formed. *Less than 115 - *115 - *120 - *125 - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 13:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *130 - *135 - *140 - Yqt1001 03:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *145 - *150 - 'Ryan1000 '03:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) *155 -Cyclone10 00:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *160 - Warm SSTs anyone? 'Darren23' | 04:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *165 - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!]] [[User talk:TDI19|...To...]] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *170 -Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *175 - *180 - Andrew444 13:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *185 - *190 - *195(record for the Atlantic) *200(record - unless you believe the pilots who flew into Camille... I happen to. SkyFury) *More than 200(highly unlikely) Informal betting on the lowest pressure Pressures are per 5 mbar. If you have a more exact prediction(such as 923 mbar), feel free to add it into it's correct area. Also, no betting on storms with pressures that have already formed. *Above 960 - *960 - *955 - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] *950 - *945 - *940 - *935 - Yqt1001 03:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *930 - *925 - ''Ryan1000'' 03:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *921 - '''Darren23 | 04:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *920 -Cyclone10 00:19, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *915 - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *910 - *905 -Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *900 - *895 - *890 - *885 - *880 - (record for the Atlantic) Andrew444 13:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *875 - *870 - *Less than 870 - (World wide record - highly unlikely) Informal betting on longest-lasting storm No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Alberto - Ryan1000 03:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Beryl - *Chris - Yqt1001 03:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Debby - *Ernesto -Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *Florence - *Gordon - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] , OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *Helene - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!]] [[User talk:TDI19|...To...]] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Isaac - Andrew444 13:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Cyclone10 00:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *Joyce - '''Darren23 | 17:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Kirk - *Leslie - *Michael - *Nadine - *Oscar - *Patty - *Rafael - *Sandy - *Tony - *Valerie - *William - Informal betting on final storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Alberto - *Beryl - *Chris - *Debby - *Ernesto - *Florence - *Gordon - *Helene - *Isaac - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] *Joyce - Yqt1001 03:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Kirk - *Leslie - *Michael -Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *Nadine -Cyclone10 00:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *Oscar - 'Ryan1000 '03:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) *Patty - OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *Rafael - I expect La Nina'Darren23' | 04:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *Sandy - *Tony - *Valerie - Andrew444 13:33, July 1, 2011 (UTC) [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!]] [[User talk:TDI19|...To...]] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *William - Not putting in the Greeks... Add them if you insist, but unless this is looking like 2005 leave them off here. Informal betting on number of deaths Starting with 2012, I will add a new section, how deadly a season is. -Andrew444 *No deaths - *Less than 500 - *500 - 1000 - [[User:TDI19|~TDI19!!!]] [[User talk:TDI19|...To...]] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *1000 - 2000 - Repeat of Hurricane Inez Hurricane Andrew (aka User: Andrew444) 13:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) *2000 - 3000 - *3000 - 4000 - *4000 - 5000 - *5000 - 6000 - *6000 - 7000 - *7000 - 8000 - *8000 - 9000 - *9000 - 10000 - *10000 - 15000 - *15000 - 20000 - *Greater than 20000 deaths - (all time record, 1780) Informal betting on number of retired names No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *No names - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 13:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *1 name - Yqt1001 03:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *2 names - Andrew444 13:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC), 'Darren23 | 17:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *3 names - ''Ryan1000 ''03:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *4 names - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *5 names - *More than 5 names(highly unlikely) Informal betting on final post-season report issued This betting pool is closed until January 2013.